Mesa para dos
by YyessyY
Summary: Luego que ella lo salvara, otra vez, él tuvo el valor de pedirle una cita.¿Cómo habrá sido la primera cita entre Temari y Shikamaru?¿Dónde la llevará el genio de Konoha?, ¿Tendrá el valor de terminar la noche como el amigo de Temari?, Shikamaru tiene una decisión que tomar y dar mano a su nuevo valor. Fic ubicado post Shikamaru hidden, celebrando la Navidad y que retomo los fics.
1. Mesa para dos

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto, yo los uso para jugar :B  
_**

 ** _Hello! hace poco que estoy volviendo a escribir, tengo un par de proyectos en mente (todos son fics que debo retomar), por ahora estoy con Nonahere escribiendo "Encuentros Casuales" para que se den una vueltecita por ahí. Bueno, este fic es un capricho._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene leves spoilers del Shikamaru Hidden, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad._**

 ** _Dada esta advertencia, los dejo leer. Ah, aclaro que será un two-shot, asi que pronto vendré con el final._**

* * *

 _ **Mesa para Dos**_

Había pasado una semana y media desde que concluyera el tema con el País del Silencio, lo sucedido ahí había marcado un paso importante en su vida. Ahora entendía mejor lo que era ser un adulto.

Había pasado una semana y media desde que ella lo volviera a rescatar, costumbre muy arraigada en esa mujer problemática y que por más fastidioso que le resultara, debía admitir que ella siempre lo salvaba en sus peores momentos. _«Un día de estos debería agradecérselo como corresponde»_ pensó Shikamaru, Temari se merecía eso y más.

El peligro había pasado y, sin embargo, su corazón se sentía más temeroso que nunca. Al fin y al cabo, una primera cita sólo se tiene una vez en la vida, puede que viniera más primeras citas con otras personas, pero esas no contaban como "primeras citas" para él, además, sólo quería tener citas con una persona en particular. Esa mujer de Suna que lo golpeara después de aquella reunión de la Unión Shinobi en que se había comportado como un idiota egoísta. Suspiró, debía apresurarse a encontrarla en el portón de Konoha.

Temari se encontraba en las grandes puertas de Konoha, observando el paso de la gente, buscando sin encontrar, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se giró y sonrió al impuntual hombre frente a ella.

― Acordamos reunirnos hace 15 minutos atrás. Llegas tarde― Le dijo a modo de saludo, apenas conteniendo la risa que le provocaba la cara de bochorno que había puesto él.

― Mi madre me entretuvo cuando iba saliendo de casa, lamento la demora― Se disculpó, Shikamaru se llevó su mano derecha a su nuca, mientras evitaba la mirada de la rubia, su madre era un caso perdido, lo había llamado para que la ayudara a ordenar la cocina, justo antes de que abriera la puerta y, como bien sabía, nadie se negaba a Nara Yoshino.

Temari sonrió, entre divertida y burlona; por lo que había escuchado, la mamá de Shikamaru era toda una fuerza de la naturaleza.

― Está bien, ya me la cobraré― Le guiñó el ojo mientras comenzaba a avanzar por la concurrida calle principal de Konoha. No sabía a donde irían, el moreno la había invitado a una cita, pero no le había dicho nada más, sin embargo, debían pasar si o si por la calle principal, así que adelantarse no le hacía mal a nadie.

Shikamaru la siguió unos segundos después, sonriendo de lado, esa mujer sería siempre su perdición. La guió a través de la calle principal, contándole anécdotas que ella desconocía, luego la hizo doblar hacia la izquierda y así siguieron andando. Shikamaru guiaba y ella seguía sus indicaciones, hasta que a mitad de calle, sus manos se rozaron y él terminó atrapando sus dedos entre los suyos, en una caricia tan natural que, aunque ella se extrañó, no dijo nada y siguió como si eso fuera normal. Como si los amigos se tomaran de la mano así como así y sintieran tanta cercanía y privacidad como ellos sentían.

Tras caminar por varios minutos, llegaron al frente de un restaurante que ella nunca había visto en todos sus años viniendo a Konoha y con todas las guías turísticas de sus amigos de las que había sido víctima.

La fachada era simple y rezaba "Napoli" con elegantes letras negras, él le soltó la mano para abrir la puerta del local y dejarla pasar. Ella le dio una mirada de sorpresa.

― ¡Que caballero estas hecho hoy! ― La sonrisa pugnaba por salir, pero se resistió hasta que pasó delante del portal de local y una carcajada mal disimulada acompañó tardíamente al comentario, haciendo que el pelinegro negara con su cabeza, esa mujer era imposible.

― Sólo hago lo que me nace hacer ― Contestó, haciendo que la carcajada se detuviera de improviso, como un fuego débil opacado por una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte. Temari, sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, esa frase no se la esperaba y era demasiado halagadora al ser dicha por Nara Shikamaru, quien todo lo encontraba problemático. Para su fortuna el maître es habló justo a tiempo para sacarla de su timidez.

Shikamaru le dijo cordialmente al hombre que tenían una reservación a su nombre.

― Mesa para dos― Le indicó el maître al garzón, quien los condujo a una mesa apartada de la multitud y debido a esto, un aire más privado que si estuvieran en una mesa en el centro del local. Temiendo que a Shikamaru le diera por correrle también la silla, ella se adelantó y se sentó, antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar al moreno. Él la observó con una mirada divertida, entendía la reacción de ella y le causaba más gracia que desagrado o extrañeza. Ventajas de conocerse hace años.

Se entendían mutuamente, a pesar de las pequeñas sorpresas que de repente se daban.

* * *

 _ **Es bien cortito, lo sé, pero me parece que así está bien, quiero plasmar esta primera cita a mi estilo y ya adivinaran de que va el proximo cap: la cena.**_

 _ **¿Cómo terminará la cita? ¿Será todo color de rosas o habrá dificultades durante la velada? ¿Que opinan?**_

 _ **espero me dejen saber que opinan sobre este pequeño regalo pos navidad. saluditos y muchos besooos sabor cereza.**_

 _ **R.E.V.I.E.W.? *-***_


	2. Todo por una bufanda

_**Sé que soy la peor, no tengo excusa! pero aquí tengo la conti y final de esta historia, agradezco cada rw y cada follow y fav que le han dado y espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a: Nonahere, Umeki-Nara, Carmen, Marice Nieve, Katra-Grey, Wiinry Elriic,**_ _ **Rossy Ackerman, Angie, Amy Nara, bd, guest**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR SUS RW!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Todo por una bufanda**

El garzón les llevó la carta y les recomendó algunos vinos de la selección del restaurante, Shikamaru declinó la oferta amablemente, sabiendo que ninguno bebía, y el joven mesero se retiró con una inclinación de cabeza, dándole a la pareja privacidad para elegir qué comer.

― Las pizza de este lugar son deliciosas, podríamos probarlas― Comentó el moreno, observando atentamente a la rubia frente a él, quien no dejaba de analizar la carta atentamente. Shikamaru apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha, fascinado por la concentración de esa mujer problemática.

Ella lucía tierna con la lengua asomando levemente por la comisura de su boca mientras leía atentamente la carta con sus ojos verdes. El estratega de la Hoja tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse del ceño fruncido y la arruga de su nariz al leer alguno de los platos del lugar.

― ¿Demasiado exótico para la gente de Suna? ― Preguntó en un tono burlón, deleitándose en el fuego que se avivaba en la mirada de ella cada vez que comenzaban una trifulca.

― Demasiado poco condimentado para ser llamado exótico― Replicó Temari, sonriendo mordazmente, si ese chiquillo creía que unos platos de nombres extraños e ingredientes mezclados de forma poco común iban a espantarla, se equivocaba. Ella era Sabaku no Temari y amaba probar platos de diferentes partes del mundo. ― Deberías experimentar con las comidas que venden en el mercado de Suna para considerar una comida…exótica

Shikamaru sólo pudo sonreír, antes de hablar:

― Estoy de acuerdo, todo en Suna es… exótico― Sus ojos se intensificaron mientras observaba a la rubia frente a él, quien sonrió de lado antes de desviar su atención al menú y al plato que deseaba pedir. Shikamaru suspiró, no sabía de donde salieron esas palabras, tan sólo sabía que esa mujer lo hacía ser más audaz de lo que era.

El garzón llegó y ellos pidieron dos pizzas de diferente sabor para cada uno y refrescos. La conversación decantó por recovecos más seguros como el trabajo y la alianza ninja. Ambos sabían que entre los dos había una unión especial y diferente a la que tenían con el resto del mundo, sin embargo, seguían sin querer expresarlo del todo. Shikamaru se sentía incómodo con eso _"ya le he pedido una cita y no soy capaz de seguir adelante con lo demás, al menos, quiero saber cosas que no conozco…"_ pensando aquello fue que inició una nueva conversación, preguntándose sobre sus hermanos y lo que solía hace en Suna cuando no estaba trabajando.

― Bueno…― Comenzó la joven, un poco insegura de contestar, por miedo a que le pareciera extraño su hobbie― Me gusta observar las plantas

Shikamaru detuvo el avance de su refresco a mitad de camino a la boca y la observó detenidamente, pero al ver el rubor cubriendo las mejillas de esa mujer tan fuerte y orgullosa, decidió tomar un sorbo de su bebida antes de hablar.

― Nunca he observado las plantas, tan sólo las nubes…imagino que debe ser tan relajante como eso― Sonrió― Deberíamos hacerlo juntos algún día o podríamos simplemente tirarnos en el jardín de mi casa, tu observando las plantas y yo las nubes ― El sonrojo de Temari dio paso a la sonrisa, sólo él podría decir algo así después de saber su extraña afición.

― Esa sería una tarde bastante curiosa, sí, definitivamente quiero intentarlo―Tomó un trago de su vaso y prosiguió, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro― En Suna no crecen plantas con facilidad y las pocas que logran sobrevivir son todo un acontecimiento, sólo superado cuando llueve en el desierto. Me gusta ver como algo tan frágil y bello puede sobrevivir y crecer en un lugar tan inhóspito, cómo en un lugar tan poco fértil puede haber vida y ser tan bella y fuerte.

El moreno alcanzó su mano por sobre la mesa, siendo muy consciente de la piel bajo sus dedos.

― Una vez vi caer la lluvia en el desierto y cómo toda la vida que habita en él se regocijaba ante eso, claro que en medio de esa arena pueden crecer cosas bellas y llenas de vida ― No agregó más, pero su oscura mirada conectada insistentemente con la verde de ella habló claramente por él. La joven sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y acarició la mano de él a modo de agradecimiento por sus palabras sinceras.

El mozo llegó y les preguntó si todo estaba bien, si necesitaban algo más. Ellos separaron sus manos y le dijeron que no, amablemente. Siguieron conversando de cosas triviales mientras disfrutaban de la cena, hasta que no quedó nada que comer ni tomar, hasta que Shikamaru pagó la cena y le sonrió a Temari mientras le daba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras ella le sonreía sarcásticamente por su actitud caballerosa.

Salieron del restaurante, aun hablando de cosas triviales, pequeños detalles que los acercaban más y más. Cosas que no sabían del otro a pesar de los años. El estratega de Konoha le tomó la mano a la hermana del Kazekage sin pensarlo y ella no se extrañó del calor invasor proveniente de agarre de él.

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo, disfrutando de la luna y la brisa nocturna, bromeando de todo y nada. Sintiéndose como dos en uno. Temari aún no comprendía del todo que el moreno le pidiera una cita, ni que pretendía con ella, de todos los años de amistad y rivalidad nunca habían hecho algo así y se sentía bien, pero quería saber hacia dónde los llevaría eso.

― Bonita bufanda― Comentó Temari, al notar por tercera vez que Shikamaru se acomodaba la prenda en el cuello, siempre tirando sus extremos hacia atrás, de donde se resbalaban y dejaban de cubrir todo su cuello para sólo quedar colgando de él.

― Un regalo de mi madre― Comentó distraídamente, pensando que ponto debería llevar a la rubia a su hostal, aunque aún quedaba un buen trecho para eso. Recién estaban cruzando el parque central de Konoha. ― Ella misma la hizo.

― Se ve que puso mucho cariño en ella― Temari sonrió, la madre del genio de la Hoja podía tener gestos tan bellos como esos. Se detuvo a acariciar la suave lana verde de la bufanda y cuando alzó sus ojos encontró el rostro del moreno muy cerca de ella, los ojos de él observándola con intensidad. Su corazón dio un vuelco y su cerebro sonó las alarmas de la huida. " _Va a besarme_ " pensó y se alejó como la cobarde que no era, pero que sus sentimientos ocultos hacía que fuera. Se separó del joven y siguió caminando, continuando su charla como si no estuviera huyendo de él.

Hablaron un poco más de Yoshino, hasta que la bufanda volvió a caer de los hombros de Shikamaru y la rubia tomó sus bordes y los recolocó con un pequeño impulso de su mano. El grito ahogado del moreno la alarmó, lo miró y se dio cuenta que lo había ahorcado con la bufanda sin querer. Rápidamente, ayudó a Shikamaru a reacomodar la prenda, permitiéndole respirar.

― Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho― Repitió la rubia con las manos tapando su boca mientras él se recuperaba de su efectivo ataque.

― Intento de asesinato ― Susurró Shikamaru, cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse. Entonces, sintió los brazos de la rubia rodeando su cuello y abrió los oscuros ojos de inmediato, sin entender que sucedía.

― Lo siento― Susurró ella en su oído y él la abrazó fuertemente.

― No pasa nada, ya pasó, estoy bien― Le aseguró, sin querer dejarla ir, sin importarle lo extraño que fuera ese abrazo. " _Se siente bien_ " pensó, deseando permanecer siempre en sus brazos.

Tras un minuto en ese abrazo, Temari comenzó a alejarse, para el pesar del moreno, quien aflojó su agarre en la cintura de ella. No se alejó rápido, sólo lo suficiente para verle la cara de forma tímida. Ella nunca había sido tímida y le incomodaba serlo con él, pero esa situación estaba lejos de su zona de confort.

Sus ojos verdes conectaron con los de Shikamaru, que la observaban con adoración y estuvo segura que él podía escuchar sus latidos desbocados, bajó la mirada y se topó con la boca del moreno, devolviéndole el pensamiento de antes " _Va a besarme_ ". Subió sus ojos, queriendo que esa espera terminara o con ella huyendo nuevamente o con un beso.

Cuando pensó que iba a huir, él sonrió levemente y llenó su boca con sus labios. Un beso abrasivo, nada parecido a lo que creía que sería un beso del frío y vago estratega de Konoha. Su boca demandaba su atención y ella no dudó en responder, no se quedaría atrás en el beso.

Literalmente, le comió la boca. El moreno, le mordió el labio inferior y se aprovechó de que ella entreabrió su boca para conquistar su cavidad con su lengua curiosa y traviesa. Temari estaba segura que terminaría suspirando en la boca de él si seguía así, dejó que la conociera y luego exigió más al ingresar su lengua entre los labios de Shikamaru, investigando lo que más anhelaba conocer.

Se dominaron el uno al otro sólo con sus bocas y lenguas. Un beso apasionado, abrasivo, un beso que exigía una entrega que no sabían que pudieran dar. Sin dejar de besarla, pero aminorando la intensidad del beso, la guió a una banca en el parque, para seguir con la deliciosa tarea que había descubierto que le gustaba realizar con ella.

Sus besos comenzaron a ser dulces y siguieron así por unos segundos más, hasta que un perro se les acercó y comenzó a lengüetear la mano de Temari. La risa de ella inundó la noche y comenzó a acariciar al can, olvidando momentáneamente a Shikamaru, el cual sonrió dulcemente. Nunca había visto a la fiera Kunoichi de Suna ser tan dulce. Nunca la había visto interactuar con animales y eso le fascinó casi tanto como sus labios.

― A él también le gustas― Le dijo en un arranque de sinceridad y valentía, ella lo recompensó con su singular sonrisa. Aquella con la que comenzó a interesarse en Temari.

― Será mejor que nos vayamos, se está haciendo tarde― Comentó la joven, él asintió pensando en robarle más besos a la Kunoichi.― Adiós amiguito ― Se despidió del perro, quien se alejó agitando su cola.

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo, tomados de la mano y aun procesando que significaba todo aquello. Hasta que Shikamaru se detuvo y la besó nuevamente, un beso más corto de lo que ella esperaba, pero igualmente dulce.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia?― Preguntó el moreno, consciente que en la próxima cuadra estaba el hostal de la joven y de no desear hablar ese tema frente a un lugar tan transitado.

Temari lo observó sin saber que decir, estaba sorprendida, todo había pasado muy rápido. " _o no tan rápido_ " pensó en todo el tiempo que llevaban de amistad y sus sentimientos por Shikamaru salieron a flote convertidos en la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto el joven.

― Sí, quiero ser tu novia― Contestó, fundiéndose en un abrazo con el moreno, quien los hizo girar en su eje antes de volver a encontrar los apetecibles labios de ella. Una sesión más de besos antes de separarse de su rubia problemática por esta noche.

― Todo por una bufanda― Le dijo Temari, riéndose abiertamente del accidente que había sufrido el de Konoha por su culpa. Acariciando el objeto al que le debía ser la novia del estratega de la Hoja, antes de despedirse de Shikamaru para entrar en su hostal.

El moreno la observó alejarse de él, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

― Todo por una bufanda― Susurró, mientras daba la vuelta para ir a casa. Si ella no hubiera intentado asesinarlo, entonces él no hubiera tenido ni la oportunidad ni el valor para besarla. Y comenzar su noviazgo junto a ella.

 _"_ _Bendita bufanda"_ pensó, antes de entrar a su casa, sonriendo, feliz de ser el novio de Sabaku no Temari.

" _Bendita bufanda_ "

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen mi eterna demora,**_

 _ **besooos sabor cereza! bye bye~**_

 _ **~R.E.V.I.E.W~**_


End file.
